


【铁虫】I Want You So Bad（番外车）

by Annietime07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annietime07/pseuds/Annietime07
Summary: *接正文结尾*R级





	【铁虫】I Want You So Bad（番外车）

这是梦想照进现实的时刻，Peter模模糊糊的想着。  
热血冲上头顶，别矫情，不要冷静，我不管你爱不爱我，我只想你在此时此刻，要我。  
大约世上少年人是不懂如何爱人的，但正因为不懂，他们才有那样的勇气把自己全部交付出去。这是一种大无畏的付出，你看啊我可以给你我的一切，做任何你想对我做的，please，弄疼我，爱我。  
这是只有少年人能做的事。  
热烈又缠绵，疯狂且极致。  
Tony几乎被这样的炽热点燃了。  
Peter把他扑在床上，仿佛一个风月高手一般稳准狠，但把他按倒之后，却又只会像一只小狗一样舔他的嘴巴。  
热切的，热爱的。  
Tony看着男孩涨红的脸和脖子，轻轻笑了一下，抬手按住他的后脑，主动掌握了唇舌控制权。  
当Tony的舌尖碰到Peter的，就像是打开了Peter的什么开关一样，这个人，他渴望太久了，仿佛只要给他一个吻，他就能在他怀里高潮。Peter猛的脑子发麻，硬到发痛。  
Peter觉得自己的灵魂已然飘然远去了，这时候不要再谈灵魂，只有肉体的感受才是真实。那些曾经在这栋楼里所有的旖旎幻想一起冲进他的脑袋里，让他一瞬间就软了身子。  
唇舌交缠之间，Tony觉得男孩好像快要烧着了，他手抚上男孩后背，从衣摆下摸上去，精瘦的腰，柔韧的，他脑海里浮现出曾看到过的那些Peter能做到的非常人的柔软姿势，眼不由得热了一热。  
Tony吻着男孩的脸，耳侧，揉捏他的腰肢。男孩再也撑不住自己，极硬的性器戳在Tony腹部的时候把自己逼出一声呻吟。  
极轻的，像是忍耐到极限了的一声。  
Tony挑起一边眉毛，“想叫就叫出来。”  
Peter抬头看他，眼角眉梢都带上了绯红，仿佛不满于Tony的气定神闲，他把身子往下蹭了蹭，蹭到另一团火热，恶意的用臀部凹陷去蹭那处坚硬。心满意足的看到Tony的眼神猛的暗了下去，幽幽冒火。  
Tony一直是带着一点宠溺的，在这场猝然开始的情事中，他自恃床第高手，绝不会在床上欺负他的男孩。任由他在自己身上作乱，存了心思要包容他。  
年轻嘛，冲动的可爱。他以为自己是能把持住理智清明的。  
Peter却直起身子坐了起来，他的眼眶泛着情欲的红，眼睛里却闪着冷静的光，他直视着Tony的眼睛，缓慢的脱掉自己的上衣。  
操。Tony突然觉得自己失策了。  
男孩在他眼里就像一株蓬勃生长的植物，年轻又清新，像柠檬，青涩的，单纯的。  
但此时此刻，男孩张开双腿骑在他身上脱衣服的样子半点不青涩，要说也只能是色情。他不由得去想这样的场景在Peter脑中到底发生过多少次，才能在实战的时候如此娴熟。Tony觉得自己的裤子实在是过于紧了。  
他看到男孩腹部那处伤，已经愈合了，留下一道颜色稍深的疤。他伸手摸上那道疤。Peter低头看着他的手，开口时声音都带着情欲的暗哑。  
“你知道那天你给我清理伤口的时候，我在想什么吗？”  
Tony看着他，想起那双兵荒马乱的眼。  
“我在想，如果这双手…”，Peter握住他的手，缓慢到磨人的向上滑动抚摸自己，“…会揉捏我这里…”，乳尖，“或者握着我的脖子…”，喉结，“或者拽着我的头发…”，Peter带着他的手回到自己胸口，他俯下身来贴近Tony，性器隔着裤子撑起帐篷戳着Tony的腹肌，毫不掩饰的。他眼睛里是艳红的光，皮肤红的发粉，他贴在男人耳边继续说，“…进入我。”  
操他妈的。Tony Stark身体中的水分在这一刻全部蒸发，他几乎是在一毫秒间丢盔弃甲溃不成军，翻身把男孩压在身下。  
这一晚Peter在Tony耳边说了两句话，每一次都炸的Tony片甲不留。  
柔韧的，青涩的，多话的，有活力的。  
这是没有人能拒绝的青春肉体，更何况他贴在你耳边，一次满含渴望和绝望地说，你是我的梦寐以求。一次饱含情欲的说，操我。  
Tony立马就举起白旗投降，他输于轻敌。  
Tony极快的扒掉两人剩下的所有衣服。他看着Peter的眼睛，伸出舌尖去舔手指揉捏的地方，吸吮整个乳晕。  
Peter猛的吸一口气，弓起身子大口喘息。  
“想过这样吗？”  
Tony绝不是要在床上与男孩一较高下，但个性总要驱使他多少找回一点场子。  
“回答我，想过吗？”  
Peter抓紧身下床单，胸膛向上挺送到Tony嘴边，“…想过。”  
“在这里吗？在我隔壁房间？想过我会这样舔你吗？”  
“……”  
Tony另一只手向下伸去，非常善解人意的想要摸一摸Peter硬到快要贴住自己小腹的性器，阴茎头部已经渗出前液滴在身上。但他的手在碰到之前就被Peter滚烫的手心抓住了。  
“…别碰，sir”，Peter声音里又带上了那点恶意，他用气声继续说“…我可以就这样射出来。”  
铮的一声，Tony听见了，那是他脑子里名为理智的那根弦彻底崩断的声音。  
他是没有想到今晚的事情会发展到这个地步的，他以为自己总还能多少控制住一点局面。他大错特错。  
没有润滑剂，用的是Tony的须后乳。  
他掐着男孩的腰进入的时候，扩张并不充分，但实在没有理智了，神仙也难忍。  
他看着男孩的脖颈用力向后仰，像爽极又像痛极。  
Peter觉得窒息，是尽力抵抗肌肉反射性收缩造成的窒息，空气离他而去了，他的呼吸全仰仗Tony。  
疼，但疼不重要，让他疼才能让他记住。重要的是眼前的人，身体里的东西，才是他的渴望。他听见自己的心跳，太大声了，很爽。对于一个不会死的人来说，死亡是最佳褒奖，而对于他来说，放开自己的所有神经去感受Tony，放大他的每一下触摸每一寸深入，就是他的极乐天堂。  
在这一刻他突然又分不清这是梦还是现实，他伸出手去捧住男人的脸，央求道，“吻我。”  
这一秒他又是那个男孩了，潮湿的，青涩的，脆弱的。  
仿佛他没有万钧之力，仿佛他的生命就握在Tony的手里。  
Tony沉迷了，如果我给你一百万个吻，你能永远属于我吗？  
他握着男孩的腰，沉沉的撞进去，一下一下，每一次都既深且重。他忘掉了所有的技巧，把自己埋进那个潮湿的，青涩的地方，就像深入他的男孩的心脏。  
炙热的，滚烫的。  
Peter发出了快要破碎的声音，他一直没有大声的呻吟，只是急促的喘息着，这时候却终于忍不住似的叫出了声。  
Peter觉得自己要融化了，各种意义上的。  
“……嗯……我…我不行…别…”  
Tony感觉到包裹着他的穴道无规律的收缩，于是加快了顶弄的速度。一滴汗水从他下巴滴到Peter身上。  
“别什么？dear？“  
“……啊啊…太深了…嗯……我真的…要到了…sir…”  
脆弱的，涨红的，搏动的。  
Tony舔上男孩红肿的乳首，蛊惑他，“It‘s okay my boy，come for me.”  
Peter仿佛听到了自己的宣判，在下一个深顶后痉挛着射了出来。  
Tony也被他夹到了极限，皱着眉狠插几下，拔出来射在Peter身上。  
Peter微微闭了闭眼，Tony高潮的表情比他能想象的最性感还要更性感。  
就是这样，我不要宠溺，不要包容，不要你从容的看着我胡闹，我要你与我一起深陷泥潭，爱不是理智宽容，爱是窒息死亡。  
Peter抽了一把纸巾草草擦掉了身上粘腻，翻身趴在了Tony怀里。  
我赢了，我不管你明天还爱不爱我，今晚你进入我的身体，为我高潮，为我失去理智，我就赢了。

Tony知道自己输的彻底，但如此甘美的失败，他心甘情愿。  
这一刻他有点能猜到Peter在想什么，这个不管不顾的小子，Tony满足的喟叹一声。  
少年人是如何理解爱的呢？  
Tony搂住怀里的男孩。  
爱是宠溺？爱是包容？爱是克制？他想起男孩通红双眼里妖艳狠意。  
只怕不是，哈。  
但对于Tony来说，爱是我愿意。  
我愿意为你失去理智，愿意和你泥足深陷，愿意以你的需求为需求，以你的快乐为快乐。  
爱是千金难买爷乐意，哼。


End file.
